Bartz Klauser/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Adventurer |limitbreak=3-6★: Pursuing Winds » Drogan's Blade » Brave Blade |weapon= |armor= }} Bartz is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy V. Gameplay Bartz is a 3-6★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as Adventurer, and whose role is Physical Damage, although he has some Support abilities as well. He originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the Final Fantasy V exploration event The Big Bridge (which originally ran in November 2016). His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Doublehand, which increases the equipped unit's equipment ATK by 50% and acuracy +25% when single wielding a one-handed weapon. His awakening materials are the following: * 4★: Beast Meat x25, Esper Cryst x15, Seed of Life x10, Earth's Core x5, Sacred Crystal x5 * 5★: Seed of Life x20, Earth's Core x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Spiritsand x5, Holy Crystal x5 * 6★: Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Bartz's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on his rarity, Bartz has three (3★) or four (4-6★) ability slots. He also has affinity to both all three types of magic: White, Black and Green Magic (all Lvl 2-5). ;Ability Awakening Bartz has three traits that can be enhanced: Boko's Pendant, Life Giver, and Wind Shear. * Boko's Pendant, unenhanced, normally increases all of Bartz's stats by 10%. Boko's Pendant+1 has an added effect of auto-buffing his ATK and MAG by 20% during battle. Boko's Pendant+2 will allow Bartz to refresh MP (5%) per turn. Its awakening materials are Support Crysts. * By default, Live Giver allows Bartz to recover a KO'd ally to full HP/MP while instantly knocking himself out. Life Giver+1 will also increase the target's wind resistance (70%) for three turns. Life Giver+2 will add the effect of granting the Auto-revive status to the revived unit. Its awakening materials are Support Crysts. * Wind Shear+1 will raise its original damage power (5.4x) to (7x). Wind Shear+2 will change it to target all enemies. It requires Power Crysts to be awakened. ;Limit Burst Bartz's Limit Burst receives three different names, depending on his rarity: Pursuing Winds , Drogan's Blade , and Brave Blade . A damage-type ability, it deals physical damage to one enemy. Depending on his rarity, it may deal two (3★), four (4★), six (5★) or seven (6★) hits to the enemy. Its damage modifier will depend on Bartz's LB level: Equipment Bartz can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, staves, rods, bows, axes, spears, throwing weapons, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor, robes. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 137 Bartz.png|No. 137 Bartz (3★). FFBE 138 Bartz.png|No. 138 Bartz (4★). FFBE 139 Bartz.png|No. 139 Bartz (5★). FFBE 368 Bartz.png|No. 368 Bartz (6★). FFBE Bartz animation.gif| FFBE Bartz animation2.gif| FFBE Bartz animation3.gif| FFBE Bartz animation4.gif| FFBE Bartz animation5.gif| FFBE Bartz animation6.gif| FFBE Bartz animation7.gif| FFBE Bartz animation8.gif| FFBE Bartz animation9.gif| FFBE Pursuing Winds.png| FFBE Pursuing Winds.gif|Pursuing Winds animation. FFBE Drogan's Blade.png| FFBE Drogan's Blade.gif|Drogan's Blade animation. FFBE Brave Blade.png| FFBE Brave Blade 2.png| CG Warrior Of Light Bartz.gif Trivia * Bartz's Limit Burst "Drogan's Blade" (although mispelled) refers to his late father, Dorgann Klauser, and to the recurring weapon, Dorgann's Blade. * When awakened, Bartz (and the rest of the Final Fantasy V playable cast) bears colored borders in his sprites that alludes to the element that represents him, that being Wind/green. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius